


Last Walk

by jay_of_lasgalen



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_of_lasgalen/pseuds/jay_of_lasgalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a wild and stormy night, Richard is restless.</p><p>Set on Kyros, several years after <i>The Privilege of the Sword</i> and a prelude to <i>The Man with the Knives</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Walk

The pounding of the sea roused Richard from sleep. He stretched languorously then slid from the bed, crossing in his own eternal darkness to the open window. The wind was wilder tonight, gusting waves of drizzle into the room and carrying with it the scents of wet grass and earth. It rattled the shutters against their fastenings and sent waves crashing against the rocks below the house.

It was wild weather for a walk, but he liked to fight the wind. He loved to feel its pull as it tugged at his cloak, to feel the rain on his face and the breeze in his hair.

He returned to the bed and placed a kiss on Alec's exposed shoulder. "Don't wake up," he whispered. "I'm just going outside for a walk. I won't be long." Alec, used to his nocturnal wanderings, did not stir.

He dressed quickly and silently. Alec was still asleep as Richard unlocked the door and stepped outside, the wind nearly tearing the door from his grasp as it pounced on him. It was stronger now, buffeting him from all sides, and he wrapped himself in his cloak more snugly.

The night was full of the sound of the storm and the thunder of the sea. It was a wild night, an exhilarating night; a perfect night for a walk along the cliff top challenging himself and the wind.

Richard closed the door carefully behind him, but did not bother to lock it again. He would be back soon.


End file.
